


I call him the devil because he makes me wanna sin

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catholic Guilt, Internal Conflict, M/M, Priest!Hux, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at Kylo Ren is like looking at the perdition itself, a walking sin with a dark mop of hair and needy eyes. Whenever he shows up at Hux's door, the priest's life (a dull routine of functions, gospels, psalms and prayers) crumbles at his feet and it's becoming more and more difficult for him to pick up the pieces and start all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I call him the devil because he makes me wanna sin

“ _I call him the devil_

_because he makes me wanna sin_

_And everytime he knocks_

_I can't help but let him in.”_

 

 

 

 

 

The sound of heavy steps reverberates through the silent aisle, crashing against the bare walls like a wave hitting the shore.

Father Brendol Hux doesn't even have to turn, since he knows better who has just stepped into his church.

Kylo Ren's steps make an unique sound. They are thunderous, heavy, yet a little bit uncertain. As if he was always too tired to walk but did it anyway on autopilot.

His old leather boots are bust and he ties them so tight Hux hasn't figured out yet how his blood can flow freely to his constricted ankles and feet.

His scent (an odd combination of wet and freezing snow, vehicle exhaust, fresh laundry and cheap shampoo) spreads all around the little chapel, quickly replacing the bitter smell of holy incense and the sweeter fragrance of communion wine.

It's like the sin chasing the holy away. The devil kicking the Lord out of his rightful House.

Looking at Kylo Ren is like looking at the perdition itself, a walking sin with a dark mop of hair and needy eyes. Whenever he shows up at Hux's door, the priest's life (a dull routine of functions, gospels, psalms and prayers) crumbles at his feet and it's becoming more and more difficult for him to pick up the pieces and start all over again.

The wooden feet of a bench scratch against the newly tiled floor.

Again, Father Hux tries to ignore Kylo Ren's desperate attempts to be noticed. Slowly, he lights the candles that went out at night, replacing the consumed ones with pristine tapers.

He knows what he would find, in case he decided to leave his ministrations by the altar and turn: Kylo Ren oddly sitting on his favourite bench (probably with his knees pulled to his broad chest), third row on the left. A permanently sad look on his beautiful face, his hair disheveled or quickly tied in a loose bun. Black clothes, an old leather jacket that doesn't really protect him from the severe winter conditions and a pair of tattered skinny black jeans.

Brendol Hux shakes his head vigorously, trying to chase the wanton thoughts ( _long fingers unzipping that pair of jeans. Denim slipping down almost bare legs. A pair of old, gray boxers following, revealing a fully hard cock framed in a cloud of curly dark hair_ ) that have formed behind his closed eyelids.

He hums an invocation to the holy Mother, a litany that his former Spiritual Father taught him when – still a young seminarian – he used to fantasize too much about muscular boys busy with committing sacrilege into his bed.

He hears Kylo Ren coughing, a clear sign that he's on the verge of a flu. Since it's almost a miracle that he has a roof on his head, it could have been worse.

Hux, however, is determined not to give up.

He won't set his eyes upon his junkyard dog-looking host because, if he dared to, he would be overwhelmed by all the feelings sealed in those needy pupils.

Those eyes have the power to send his common sense to another dimension, alongside his decency and modesty.

He is a priest, doomed to a lifetime of chastity and contemplation.

His mouth is made to sing hymns, not to kiss profane lips and lick sinful skin.

Sex has never been an option for him.

But one day, Ren came and turned his ordered life upside-down.

At first, Father Hux thought it was pity that had pushed him into Kylo Ren's arms.

Time passed and he finally figured out it was passion.

Lust.

A raging fire burning into his bones, consuming his flesh, drifting him off the righteous path.

Passion is not made for priests.

Hux flinches, when he feels the younger man's arms wrapping around his slender waist: he was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear his steps approaching the altar.

His heart skips a beat, feeling the freezing cold radiating by his clothes.

He's trapped, with no chance of running away from that bulky body that seems sculpted into the finest marble and whose vision is enough to make the young priest forget about God, Jesus, Virgin Mary and all the saints.

“It's snowing outside. They've stopped my gas supply, so I can't turn the radiators on”, Ren quietly says, his chin pressed on Father Hux's shoulder.

A jolt of arousal runs down the father's spine, feeling his warm breath hitching the sensitive skin right behind his ear.

That's it, les jeux sont fait.

Brendol Hux's pledges to the Virgin were vain.

He's giving up again, as always.

Maybe Father Hux is simply not supposed to be a priest. Maybe he's not built to live his life in complete chastity and total renunciation to mundane pleasures.

Maybe he's simply not suitable for his mission.

He doesn't care anyway.

As long as he's wrapped in Kylo Ren's arms, he's no longer a priest and he doesn't give a single fuck about it.

“Let's get into the rectory. I lit the fireplace, this morning.”

“Yes, please.”

There's a hint of lust in Ren's baritone voice.

Hux takes a big gulp of stale air.

His cock twitches in anticipation.

 

 

 


End file.
